Fruits Basket Easter
by Kimmytrainer
Summary: Shigure decides to have an Easter egg hunt, and he, Momiji, Kyo, and Yuki all transform and search with Tohru to find the eggs that Hatori hid. Battle of the animals and person, Fruits Basket style. One-shot Easter special.


Since it's Easter, I decided to write a fanfic about Easter at the Sohmas' house.

'It's Easter today,' Tohru thought as she got out of bed. 'I'd better get ready and go downstairs so I can make breakfast!' After she got ready, she opened the door to see Kyo about to walk down the stairs and Yuki standing in front of his door, half asleep.

"Good morning, Tohru," Kyo said. "Yuki's half asleep again."

"Wait, why are you two up so early?" Tohru asked.

"Well, actually, it's not that early."

"What? What time is it?"

"Around ten, I'd say."

"WHAT??? I slept in! Oh no, I have to go make breakfast and everything!" Tohru said as she began to freak out.

""Whatever. It's a Sunday, so it's okay. At least you're not late for school."

"Yeah…"

"What's with all the noise?" Yuki asked.

"I see you finally woke up completely," Kyo commented.

"Uh… We should probably go downstairs now," Tohru said.

"Yeah. Let's go, stupid cat. You're just standing there. If you're not going to go, then at least move," Yuki complained. Then the three of them went downstairs, only to find Shigure and Hatori waiting for them, along with Momiji.

"Good morning!" Shigure sang.

"Hi!" Momiji exclaimed. "And happy Easter!"

"Good morning," Hatori said.

"Oh, hello, Momiji and Hatori! Good morning, Shigure. And happy Easter!" Tohru said.

"Wait, why are you two here?" Kyo asked.

"Well, Shigure insisted we come for Easter. When we got here, we found out why."

"And why did he invite you?" Yuki asked.

"I wanted to have an Easter egg hunt!" Shigure said.

"Do we really have to participate?" Kyo asked.

"Yes. I have a really fun twist added to this game. Momiji, Yuki, Kyo, and I are all going to transform, and we, along with Tohru, will try to find the eggs and see which animal is best at it!"

"Oh, that sounds like fun! But what about Hatori?" Tohru asked.

"Since my Zodiac transformation can't really find them, I'm going to hide all the Easter eggs," Hatori replied.

"Oh, okay!"

"Am I the only one who's against this?" Kyo wondered.

"I don't want to play either," Yuki commented.

"Me neither, but we don't seem to have a choice," Hatori observed.

"Nope, you don't. Now, let's play! Hatori has to hide all the eggs, and the rest of us will go upstairs and wait," Shigure said.

"Okay!" Momiji and Tohru replied. Then the five of them went upstairs.

"I wanna hug Tohru first!" Momiji said. He then ran to Tohru and hugged her. Everyone else was forced to hug the poor, confused Tohru as well.

"I'm done hiding them!" Hatori yelled.

"Okay! We're coming down!" Shigure said. "Did you hide all twenty?"

"Yes, I did."

"Yay!" Momiji yelled. "Let's play!"

"Wait! I hid them all in the kitchen, living room, and on the porch."

"Okay," Shigure said. "Now, let's play!"

Then the cat, rat, dog, bunny, and person (Tohru) all lined up, and Hatori said, "Start!" Then they all ran to find the eggs.

Tohru, being the person who cleaned the house, knew everywhere they could be hidden, Yuki could fit into the smaller places, Kyo could jump higher and had a good sense of smell, Shigure had a terrific sense of smell, and Momiji was saying he'd win because he was the Easter Bunny. They all had their own advantages.

"I found one!" Tohru exclaimed, taking an egg out of a cabinet in the kitchen.

"Me, too!" Shigure yelled, picking an egg up in his mouth from under a cushion in the living room.

"Me three!" Momiji said, rolling one out from under the kitchen table.

"Oh! Here's another! And another! And a fourth one!" Tohru said. She found two more in the cabinets and one in the fridge.

Then momiji jumped up into the fridge and said, "Oh! I found five more!" because there were six total in the fridge. "Tohru, can you carry these for me in a basket or something? Please?"

"Sure, Momiji," Tohru said, picking up a basket that just magically appeared on the counter. Then she said, "Oh! Two more eggs!" There were two already in the basket. She put her four eggs and Momiji's six eggs in the basket, and went to search for more.

"I found another one!" Shigure said, rolling it out from under another cushion. "Tohru, be a dear and put these two in that basket as well?"

"Okay!" Tohru picked up the two eggs that Shigure found. Then he looked under the other four cushions and found four more eggs, which Tohru also put in the basket.

_-Outside-_

"Hey, ya darn rat, what are you doing out here?" Kyo asked.

"Nothing. I don't want to play, so I'm staying out here," Yuki replied, obviously annoyed.

"Oh! I found another one!" they heard Momiji yell from inside.

"Well, there's only one left now!" Shigure exclaimed.

Then, Kyo's head perked up. "Wait, this is a chance for me to finally beat the darn rat!"

'Oh no! I can't let that stupid cat beat me, not even at something as dumb as this!' Yuki thought. They both ran under the porch to see if the last egg was under there, and what do you know, it was! Unfortunately for Yuki, Kyo got to it first, picked it up in his mouth, and ran inside with it. Yuki followed, yelling the whole way, "Hey, that's my egg! I saw it first!"

"But I got it first. So I finally beat you at something!" Kyo yelled.

"I can't believe I lost to him at a stupid Easter egg hunt…"

"Yay, I won!" Momiji said excitedly.

"Actually, I believe I won," Hatori said, moving to the side to show ten more eggs in a basket behind him.

"Aww, Ha'ri, that's no fair!" Momiji said.

"Well," Shigure said, "all's fair in love and war."

"Exactly," Hatori said.

After that, Momiji and Hatori left and Yuki was sulking. Kyo was running around screaming like an idiot, "I finally beat that darn rat!"

"Well, that was fun!" Shigure said. "We'll do it again next year. Then Kyo and Yuki's heads perked up, fire in their eyes.

"I have to win it next year!" they both exclaimed.

"To think, they didn't even want to play…" Shigure said.

Please review!!!


End file.
